TMNT 2007
by SinkMeInTheRiverAtDawn
Summary: This is going to be full of one shots based around the 2007 CGI movie and mainly around Leo and Raph. I have yet to come up with a better name.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first TMNT Fanfic so please don't be a dick in the comments. I know, I know… I have like 3 other Fanfic's going… But this is not going to be another fic with a story line, it's mainly going to be a bunch of one shots so it won't take much of my attention away. Mentally I am unable to work on one thing and finish it before I start something else, cause then when I finish the first one I have another to turn my full attention to and so on. I still have writers block on The Others Pawn Thor's Brother and also on We Your Family. I was writing another chapter for The Heart In The Broken… But my laptop decided to be a dick and delete everything on it. I have also been getting sick very often for the past few weeks (nothing to worry about, I just have a very shitty immune system) and I am having major family issues, so sorry. This is a long ass one shot by the way. I do not plan on the other one shots in this being nearly as long. And if they are, sorry. **

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY IDEAS AND A LAPTOP!**

**Rated T to be safe. **

**This is just a few scenes that I thought might have been nice to see/ what I thought Raph might have been thinking at the time. Plus anyone remember how out of it Raph seemed after that dart? No way in hell Leo got up that fast. **

Running. It's all Raphael could seem to do, was run. He seemed to be good at running away. He couldn't believe how foolish he had been, how stupid he had been. He almost killed his brother because he was being arrogant and selfish. He felt like crying though he never would, his pride got in the way just like it did with everything. _Damn it!_ He thought to himself as he continued to run along the rooftops. The rain making them slick and dangerous. But he had run along these rooftops with his brother and Casey long enough to be careful. Something Leo had managed to get into his head when running during a rain storm. He was going to continue running, where he didn't know, all he wanted to do was get away… That was until he heard Leo scream. He stopped and turned back to where he and his brother had been fighting.

"Leo…" He breathed out and began to run back to him. He got there just in time to see those statues carrying his brother away. He stopped and looked down at them before letting out an annoyed sound and heading for his brother again. "Leo!" He yelled to his brother as he saw him being taken. "Hang on!" He ran quicker than he had ever run before as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop in a desperate race to save his brother. "Leo!" He yelled again. As he jumped down into the ally he knew he would never be able to catch up with them. He let out a sound that sounded almost like a pained wail as he tried to catch up. As they drove out into the street Raph dropped his knees and threw his twin sai into the ground. "Nooooo!" He screamed.

For a while he sat there staring at the ground and thinking about everything that had just happened. Fighting his brother and then Leo finding out the Nightwatcher was him and then fighting him again, almost killing him, then Leo being taken. It was his fault… Leo was right he was better than Raph. He had the patients That Raphael didn't, he could lead a team, and he was not nearly as hot-headed… No wonder he was made the leader. Raph knew he could never take back what had just happened. Slowly he gathered himself and got up. He stared off at the street before heading back up to the rooftops and grabbed Leonardo's broken swords before heading down into the sewers. Given the state his mind was in it didn't surprise him when the train almost hit him as he headed for his home. Could he even call it his home after tonight? Would his brothers or Master Splinter say? He didn't deserve to be forgiven after this. He had fucked up in the past before… But this was bad, he brother might be dead because of him. He walked to where he guessed Splinter would be while mumbling to himself. When he got in there he punched a wall and then grabbed a rack containing staffs on the other wall and threw it to the ground causing Splinter to turn to him quickly.

"Raphael." He said in a stern voice. "What is the matter?" He asked as he looked at his son.

"I-I was out…" He said holding his hands in front of him as he stuttered. "I was out and I did- I did somethin'- somethin' happened," He said as he got closer to a rack containing weights. "And… and then I-I" He grabbed the rack and threw it to the ground as well causing one of them to roll over to Splinter and stop at it hit his legs gently.

"Raphael." Splinter said in a gentler voice, yet still a firm one. Raph was breathing a bit heavy as he spoke. "Kneel." He commanded.

As he got closer Splinter could see the hurt and fear on his sons face. "I did somethin'…" He paused and kneeled. "I did somethin' really stupid, Master Splinter."

"Go on." Splinter said as he took a few steps closer to his son.

Raph didn't look at him and spoke. "I know why you chose him now… I know that there's a reason why he's the better son… and I'm not…" He said and closed his eyes. Mikey was peering around the corner slightly listening in on his brothers and his father's conversation. He had wondered why Raph had come home alone and why he looked like he wanted to do nothing more than break down.

"Raphael." Splinter said after a moment of silence. "You always bear the world's problems on your shoulders. It is an admirable quality when you are a protector of others. But you must realize that while at times you may not be my favorite student, it does not mean that you are my least favorite son." He said and walked over to Raph. Raph looked up at him slightly as he continued to speak. "You are strong, passionate, and loyal to a fault. These are merits of a great leader as well. But only when tempered with compassion and humility."

"But Master Splinter," He said and Mikey got closer now standing at the entrance to the room. "I messed up big tonight…"He said and looked down again. "I mean big." He said and reached back before pulling out Leo's broke swords and laying them on the floor. "They took him."

There was a long pause as Splinter looked at the sword hilts. He could see Mikey watching but didn't say anything or look at him. "Leonardo." He finally said.

"Yeah…" Raph said quietly. Splinter closed his eyes for a moment before taking a deep breath as he could feel his anger rising up.

"Then our time of hiding is over." He said. "We must return to the surface. To take back what is ours."

"By your wish… father." Raph said as Splinter walked over to his son and placed a hand on his shoulder before walking past him. Raph stayed there for a few minutes until he felt a different hand on his shoulder. He glanced back to See Mikey standing there with a sad smile on his face. Raph could feel the knot in his gut get tighter as he looked at his brother. He hated that the smile he was getting was a sad one, Mikey was always so happy and playful and now he looked just as lost a Raph did. Raph swallowed slightly and then looked away again. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Mikey sit down next to him.

"I know you blame yourself." Mikey said in a serious tone that didn't fit him at all. "But you shouldn't. None of us will blame you."

"It was my fault, Mikey." Raph said with a sigh. "I fought him… I actually wanted to hurt him… And if I hadn't been to prideful… he would have gotten taken. We would have come back together. For all we know he could be dead by now."

"He's not." Mikey said causing Raph to look at him.

"How do you know?"

Mikey smiled again. "Were trained turtles." He said. "There's no way he would let himself get killed. He's way too stubborn to die." Raph smiled and shook his head slightly.

"Yeah… I guess you're right… For once." He added as he stood.

"Hey!" Mikey said and stood up with him. He sighed before running back to the entrance of the room. He stopped and turned to Raph. "Let's go show Leo how we're still a team." He said and ran out. Raph laughed once quietly before following his brother. They walked out to see Donny on the phone.

"Alright." He said with a slight sigh. "We'll see you guys in a bit. By April." He said and hung up the phone before turning to Raph and Mikey. "April and Casey will be here in about 20 minutes." He said and walked over to the table before sinking down into a chair with a heavy sigh. "When are we going to stop almost getting ourselves killed?" He asked as he leaned back and stared at the ceiling.

"When we stop gettin' out asses handed to us." Raph said and sat across from him.

"So never?" Mikey said and sat in between them.

"Yeah." Raph said with a nod. "Sounds about right."

Donny spoke after a moment. "Raph, what happened?" He asked as he sat up and looked at his brother. Raph visibly flinched and looked down.

"Uhh…" He said and swallowed. "Leo found out I was the Nightwatcher and we fought… I-I almost killed him, I actually thought about doing it…" He said and hung his head. "I came to my senses and then I… I just ran. I heard him scream… But I couldn't get there in time." He said and refused to look at Donny or Mikey.

"I see." Donny said after a moment. "Well there's nothing we can do at the moment until April and Casey get here." He said. Raph looked up at him with a look that said what he was thinking. "I don't blame you Raph. I doubt even Leo blames you for what happened. We've seen them fight before, for all we know they would have taken you as well. You not being there to do anything, just might be what saves his life." Donny said and continued to look at him. Raph smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yeah." He said and nodded again.

20 minutes later April and Casey showed up and they all began to talk. "How long have we been in hiding?" Splinter asked. "Perhaps too long."

"Well…" Mikey said. "What do we do now?"

Raph took a step forward and spoke. "I'll tell you what we're gonna do." He said causing everyone to look at him. "We're gonna rescue our brother and then we're gonna save New York City." Everyone looked at each other for a moment before agreeing.

"Before we do anything Casey and I need to go back to our place to pick up a couple of things." April said.

"Gather what you need." Splinter said. "We will be waiting for you on the rooftops." With that the three remaining turtles and Splinter lead April and Casey out before heading to their apartment building so they could grab what they needed.

…..

Everything hurt, but it was mostly his head that pounded as Leo gained some awareness. He blinked a few times before looking around. His vision was blurry and time seemed to slow as he glanced around. He couldn't tell where he was, but he could tell that there was no way in hell he was going to be able to get up and try to escape. Not after his fight with Raph. Raph! Where was his brother? He groaned slightly as he tried to get up. He managed to get a few inches off the floor of his cage before falling back down with a heavy breath. "Damn…" He muttered to himself as he looked up at the small window with bars on it. "W-Where am I?" He asked himself and winced as his head began to pound again. He couldn't stop the black dots that began to cloud his vision as he started to pass out again. He could barely make out the voice of his brothers outside of his cage. He tried to speak only to have his eyes fall shut and his voice be lost.

"Leo." Raph said as he found his older brother. "I've got him!" He cried to the others.

"Get out of the way please." Donny asked. Raph laughed a bit on the inside at his brother. Even in a time like this he was still going to polite. He placed a small bomb on the door and activated it before getting out of the way. After a moment the door blew off and Raph climbed inside slightly as he grabbed Leo's arm and slung it over his shoulder as he pulled his brother out of the cramped cage.

He let go of Leo when he saw his brother trying to stand only to grab onto him again as he began to collapse. "Hey there." He said as he grabbed onto his brother. "Don't go passing out like that." He said in a slightly worried tone.

"Raph…" Leo managed to say and glance at his brother from the corner of his eye. "Sorry…" He said even quieter.

Raph sighed slightly. "You have nothing to be sorry for." He said. He was about to say something when they heard a scream. They looked over to see Winters falling from the balcony and onto the floor a few yards in front of them.

"Winters…" April said as they began to walk towards him.

"More like fall." Mikey said. "Get it?"

"Mikey remember out talk." Donny said as they got closer. Raph stayed back a bit still supporting Leo. They all stopped and looked towards the balcony.

"Looks like someone got to him before us." Casey said as they looked back to Winters. They slowly inched closer.

"Is he dead?" April asked. Mikey looked to Casey and grabbed a hockey stick from his back before pocking Winters with it.

"Not so immortal, huh dudes?" He said when he got no reaction. He almost screamed when Winters suddenly sprung to life and breathed in deeply. Everyone jumped back as they stared at him.

"Your times run out Winters." April said as he looked at them.

"Ms. O'Neil." He said in a very calm voice. "I must've hit my head pretty hard… I'm seeing giant turtles."

"We know what you're up to Winters. We know about the portal and we think that its time you sent all these monster home." Just as she finished speaking Foot Ninjas began to gather around them within seconds.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Winters said. "It is time to put an end to the curse that I brought upon myself and this world." When he stood up Raph found himself being very protective of Leo and took a step back. "That's what this is all about Ms. O'Neil. Penance." He said and looked down for a moment. "I must return all 13 beasts or our curse will continue. And that is a torment I can no longer bear…"

Raph took another step back when he heard a deep voice speak in a threatening tone. "Then you should be put out of your misery."

"I think we walked in on a family feud guys…" Raph said and tightened his hold around his brother slightly as he watched the stone generals walk out from behind the large pillar.

"The time has come to reopen the portal and rain destruction upon the earth." Aguila said as they continued to walk towards the group.

"Nothing will stand in our way." Gato said. "When we have an army at our command."

"My brothers, I-"

"We are no brother to you!" Aguila said as he cut off Winters.

Gato was with next to speak. "With one monster still free, the curse will never be broken." He said and swung his arm out to the side.

"We shall finish what we began all those years ago." Serpiente said as she took a few steps closer. "And we will finally have our victory!"

"Join us." Aguila said speaking once more as he turned to the Foot Ninjas. "Join us Foot Clan. Swear your allegiance to us and no harm will befall you."

The ninjas began to walk forwards until Karai raised her hand quickly stopping them. "The Foot Ninja is not without honor." She said. "We work for Winters, not you." She said as he closed her hand into a fist and then pointed with two fingers to the side. All of her ninjas but the one standing right beside her turned and fled.

"Ok." April said and looked to her. "What does that mean?"

Karai looked at her. "It means we are going to help you. My ninja will find the last monster and you will bring it back here. Hurry we don't have much time." She said and ran off quickly with her remaining ninja following her.

April turned and began to follow the ninjas and Casey turned to them. "Hey! I got shotgun!" He said as he ran after them.

"Forget about them." Aguila said. "By the time they return the portal will already be closed." He said as they began to walk towards Winters. "With you inside of it."

"Hey Raph." Donny said and looked to his brother.

"Yeah?"

"You think you can either hide or protect Leo for a while?" He asked and Raph nodded. He smiled at Raph before he Mikey and Splinter ran over and got in between Winters and the generals.

"We're going to enjoy this." Aguila said as he swung at Splinter only to have the rat dodge.

"Alright Leo…" Raph said as he half dragged his older brother over near the stairs out of sight. "Let's just get you hidden." He said and set him down behind a pillar.

"Raph!" Leo said in a pained yell as he looked behind his brother. Raph turned around and brought his sai up to block Aguila's attack.

"You guys don't know when to give up do you?" He asked as he managed to force the general away.

"We could say the same about you and your brothers." He said with a smile on his face. "Though I must hand it to you… We have not had a challenge in a long while." He said as he swung at Raph again only to have the turtle dodge and jump up onto the stairs. Aguila followed the turtle and began attacking him quickly and was slightly surprised when he managed to either dodge or block his attacks. "You skilled. You should join us." He said as he forced Raph against the balcony.

"No thanks." Raph said as he got his sai ready again. "I'm good." Aguila brought his weapon down only to have Raph trap it almost like he did Leo's swords and then he threw him to the first floor. He jumped up onto the small safety wall and looked down to see the stone general looking up at him with a smile on his face. Raph let out a groan and jumped down before attacking him again.

"Where's Casey?" Mikey asked as he glanced at Raph before fending off Serpiente causing her to take a few steps back before she went to attack again.

"How the hell should I know?" Raph asked as he jumped out of the way of Aguila. "He's always late." He said as he dodged again. Aguila managed to put a gash on his arm causing him to wince and grab it as he continued to dodge. "I wish he would hurry up though!" He said in an annoyed tone. Mikey smiled slightly at the tone in his brother's voice and then looked to Splinter.

"Sense! Are you alright?" He called as the rat hit Gato and sent him flying into a wall.

Splinter laughed slightly. "We must do this more often." He said and looked to his son before hitting one of the monster back into the portal. "I still got it!" He yelled happily as he turned his attention to Mono.

Leo glanced up from where he was and blinked trying to rid his vision of the blurriness. When he finally managed to clear his head he saw Raph her thrown into a display case full of swords. He heard the pained groan from his brother and was concerned when he didn't see Raph get up. "You were a fool to challenge us, turtle." Aguila said as he got closer to Raph with his weapon raised. "Now you shall die in vain!" He yelled as he brought it down. Raph looked up just as Leo got in the way after picking up one of the swords that had been scattered on the floor.

"Need some help?" Leo asked and glanced back at Raph. Raph let out a fake laugh and stood before helping Leo by hitting Aguila into Gato. Splinter watched the two stone generals fly into another display before he looked to his sons. Raph knew that Leo wasn't fully here yet. He took note of how he swayed slightly, but from what he could tell Leo was well enough to hold his own.

"You look like the one that needs help." He pointed out and picked up one of his sai that was thrown from his grasp.

"I'll manage." He said and got ready as now two very pissed off stone generals headed there way. "I'll get kitty if you get buffalo."

"Sure." Raph said with a smile and charged at Aguila while Leo waited patiently for Gato to come at him. After a few more minutes of them fighting they all managed to get the stone generals in front of the portal.

"Boys!" Splinter yelled. "We must finish this now!" With a final attack they sent the generals into the portal. They were all thrown back by a wave of energy that come from the portal.

"So did we win?" Mikey asked as they all got up and looked at the portal. They jumped back when Aguila's arm and weapon thrust through the portal. They could hear him laugh as he and the rest of the generals came into view.

"Foolish creatures." He said as he climbed out of the portal and stood in front of them. "We are immortals made of stone, without the final monster to break our curse we will never be stopped." As he finished, they could all hear the sound of a horn honking.

"Special delivery!" Casey yelled as they drove through he doors with the last and largest of the monsters following closely behind them. The car swerved sideways and crashed. The monster with its size and how fast it was going could stop as it began to slide against the floor.

"Look out!" Winters yelled as he shoved all of the turtles out of the way as the monster slid into the generals and into the portal. Everyone stood and put away their weapons as they watched the portal close.

"So do we win now?" Mikey asked again.

"Yeah." Donny said with a smile as he looked at the spot where the portal once was. "I think we did."

"Yeah! We won!" Mikey said and fell back onto the floor as Raph and Leo fist bumped. They looked back at Donny and Mikey as Mikey got up. Donny and Mikey looked at each other before jumping up in the air and bumping chests.

"Nice parallel parking…" Casey said from inside the car. The turtles and Splinter looked towards the car remembering their friends that has just saved their asses were still there. "Next time." He said while hitting the door and trying to force it off. "I'm drivin.'" He said as he forced the door off and climbed out halfway. Karai was the second one out and she glanced at him before April pushed them both out of the way and onto the ground. Raph couldn't help but laugh slightly to himself at that. "Hey! Watch the hair." Casey said as April was now pushed from the car and onto the ground. Casey looked to her quickly and shoved Karai away before kissing April.

"Typical." Raph said and crossed his arms slightly before shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "We do all the work, he gets all the thanks." They walked over to the van where the two Foot Ninjas and their friends were as Casey stopped kissing April.

"Awwwww." Mikey said with his hands on his hips.

"You are every bit the warriors I was informed you were." Karai said as he walked over supporting one of her ninjas. "You have passed. Savor your victory tonight, for soon we will have further business together. The kind that involves familiar faces from your past."

"She doesn't mean…" Raph said and looked to his brothers. With that she threw down a smoke pellet and disappeared with everyone coughing their lungs out.

"Come on." Casey said a coughed again. "What is it with ninjas and smoke pellets?"

April walked over to Leo after the smoke had cleared and spoke. "Looks like you picked a good time to come home."

Leo smiled. "Thanks… for bringing me back." Leo said and looked to his brothers. He took a step towards his family only to suddenly get dizzy and begin to fall.

"Leo!" Raph said as he ran up and caught his brother. "You ok?" He asked and Leo nodded.

"Y-Yeah… I'm fine." He said and shook his head. "Just the effects of the darts." Raph pulled Leo's arm over his shoulder.

"Yeah and gettin' your ass handed to you by me." He said with a smile. Leo smile and shook his head slightly.

"I want a rematch. This time we'll both be in our right minds."

"You're on." Raph said as they heard Winters laughing. "Winters?"

His laughing got louder as he began to stand up. "I'm never usually that happy when I'm in pain." Mikey said as they walked up to him.

"He's happy because he's mortal again, Mikey." Donny said as they stopped and looked at him.

"April." He said and looked to her. "I've had my eye on you for a long time."

"I knew it." Casey said interrupting him. April elbowed him slightly.

"I've always known that you you'd be the one to help me find my way home." He said and turned to Splinter and the turtles. "And thank you, brothers. You've made a very old man, very, very happy."

Mikey put a hand on the back of his head. "So umm… what happens now?" He asked and removed his hand from his head. Winters looked back for a moment before looking straight up as his eyes began to glow a light blue as the rest of his body soon did. After a moment his body floated up and evaporated into a gold dust. "Okay… Just a little bit creepy…" He said and brushed off his arm before sneezing loudly. "Oh gross. I think he's in my no- my no- my no-!" He said as he sneezed again. "Ahh gross. Somebody give me a hanky. Now he's in my mouth!" He said and trued to brush off his tongue. "Tastes awful." Leo smiled and shook his head at his brother while Donny laughed slightly.

"We better head back before police show up." April pointed out.

"It would be most wise to do as she says." Splinter says. "Besides it would also be best to tend to Leonardo in his weakened condition."

"I'm fine sense." Leo said and looked to Splinter.

"You are unable to stand without the aid of your brother, Leonardo. Do not argue with me on this." He said causing Leo to sigh.

"Yes sense." He said earning a smirk from Raph. After parting ways the turtles and Splinter headed back down into the tunnels where Raph laid Leo down in his old room. "Thanks." Leo said as Raph set him down.

"Yeah, yeah, we're brothers aren't we?" He said. After a moment he sighed and looked at Leo. "I'm sorry man… For what happened."

"You're not the only one at fault, Raph… I was mad to, it clouded my judgment. Hey, if it didn't happen we might be fighting hundreds of monsters right now." Leo pointed out.

Raph nodded. "Yeah, maybe." He said with a smile. "I'll check on ya in a while." He said and left the room.

By the next day most things were back to normal, Mikey was eating and watching TV, playing a video game or skating in the sewers, Donny was messing with his technology, Splinter was watching his stories or mediating and Leo and Raph were sparing. In the weeks that followed Splinter even went out of the sewers and trained with the brothers. Raph stopped running and looked at his brothers and father ahead of him as they trained. "Hey Raph you coming?" Mikey called as he turned around and noticed Raph wasn't near them.

"Yeah!" He called back and ran to his brothers and father_._ While he was running he began to think to himself_ "We live together, we train together, we fight together, we stand for good together. We are ninjas. We strike hard. Defend, protect, and fade into the night. And there ain't no bad guy or monster ever gonna change that. That's what's important. And that's why we'll always be brothers…. Oh I live bein' a turtle." _

**Review please. I stayed up all night writing this because I recently got back into watching TMNT. I just finished watching the 2003 series about a week ago and just finished watching the 2007 movie yesterday. I will be adding onto this, but they will be one shots. **


	2. Authors note

**Hey guys, I have been having a lot going on with my family and with school and I dont know when I will be able to update and I'm sorry for that. I had another chapter for all most all of my stories I am working on, but my computer had gotten a bad virus and I lost all of the stories I was working on… I will try to update as soon as I can. **


End file.
